deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Mishima's Chapter: Rebirth
Mishima's Chapter: Rebirth (三島篇・新生, Mishima Hen: Shinsei) is the first episode of the miniseries Death Note: New Generation. It is part of the ''Death Note'' film series and takes place nine years after the previous film L: Change the WorLd. The episode focuses on Tsukuru Mishima and his role in the Task Force, which continues to operate to look into deaths that might be caused by a Death Note. Synopsis The episode begins with Touta Matsuda giving a polygraph test to Tsukuru Mishima. The final question he asks is, "Do you know about the Death Note?" When Mishima says no, Matsuda passes him and welcomes him to the task force. Mishima develops a deep interest in the Kira case, and particularly in Light Yagami. He's more into the details than the rest of the team, having meetings on specific issues that the others do not see the point of, such as Misa Amane eating consomme-flavored potato chips, which were the type of chips preferred by Light. Sho Nanase calls him a "Death Note otaku." When a man seemingly dies of a heart attack like Kira's victims, Nanase and Mishima go to investigate. Mishima realizes there's a flower in the area that's toxic; if ingested, it can cause paralysis which could look like heart failure. The team brings in Rokuro Natsugawa, the man serving lunches, as a suspect, and he confesses to the murders. The man he killed, Gozu, had bullied a friend of his into suicide years ago. Natsugawa killed him for justice. Since Kira wasn't around to do it, Natsugawa did it himself. The news reports on Natsugawa and the reason behind his murder. An unseen individual opens a notebook and begins to write. The task force is alerted that Natsugawa is acting strangely. He is repeating over and over that he is Kira and the Death Note has been resurrected. Natsugawa then attempts to commit suicide by biting his tongue, but the officers with him stop him and he dies of a heart attack. After that, criminals begin dying like they had years before, and it's clear that someone has a Death Note and is acting as Kira. The internet is filled with messages celebrating Kira's rebirth. Characters * Tsukuru Mishima, portrayed by Masahiro Higashide * Sho Nanase, portrayed by Mina Fujii * Touta Matsuda, portrayed by Sota Aoyama * Shin Kuromoto, portrayed by Ryousuke Takei * Uei Uragami, portrayed by Ippei Osako * Rokuro Natsugawa, portrayed by Kazuhito Tomikawa * Shinya Gozu, portrayed by Yuuki Itou * Kanada, portrayed by Ken Aoki * Hikari Yagami (not directly seen) Referenced only * Soichiro Yagami * Light Yagami (photograph) * Misa Amane * Yamazato – deceased friend of Natsugawa Image gallery DNNG Mishima promo 03.jpg|Touta Matsuda giving a polygraph test to Tsukuru Mishima DNNG Mishima promo 01.jpg|Touta Matsuda giving a polygraph test to Tsukuru Mishima DNNG Mishima promo 02.jpg|Tsukuru Mishima as he discusses Misa Amane with the Task Force DNNG Mishima promo 04.jpg|Tsukuru Mishima Trivia * The episode title, "Rebirth," is also the name of the first episode of the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Movies